I Believe
by GASPLudwig
Summary: It was always just me and my three bestfriends.Never letting anyone in,content with eachother.So why the hell was the La Push gang trying to weasle there way into our lives? Especially that Paul Walker.This is litterally the story of my life


A/N~ Okay, so thisstory is, exactly, my life. My friends, my family, my class schedule, everything XD Everything that IS me is in this story. You know, with the exception of the Wolf Pack (= I've never written about my life before, so I'm a little sketchy about if I like this o not. I sounded like a good idea at midnight…NOTHING is a good idea at midnight XD

Okay, okay, okay, so if you have any questions, let me know !

Chapter 1~ I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught his eye….

Tuesdays.

Possibly the worst day of the week.

I jumped like crazy, trying to squeze my thighs through the small opening provided in my white skinny jeans. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that second ice cream cone last night.

Giving up, I pulled the jeans off, throwing them onto the top of the pile of dirty clothes. Eh, they'd get washed eventally.

Now…what to wear?

Stalking back to my closet, I grabbed out a pair of black sweat pants. These were definately my new 'Tuesday' pants.

Sighing, I swatted my semi-long, curly, obnoxious, auburn hair from my face and grabbed my keys off my night stand. Rushing, I raced down the steps. Picking up a black leather jacket on my way, I threw it on over my green tank top before stepping out into the pouring rain and running towards Lemme's bright orange punch puggy.

That girl really did need a more suddle car. This WAS La Push after all.

"Yo, Ace, took ya long enough." She slurred, grinning brightly. I rolled my eyes, pushing her bookbag off the passenger seat and sticking my little butt there in it's place.

"It's Tuesday." I grumbled, closing the car door and pulling my bag onto my lap.

"Yeah, yeah. And it's seven in the friggin morning." She laughed. That girl was just WAY too happy. All the time.

Even in the mornings.

Even on TUESDAYS.

Now I was just being drastic.

"Did you do the science homework?"

She quirked a neatly trimmed brow at me. Probally wondering why I'd be asking HER for work. We all knew out of the two of us, I'd be the one to do the work.

"Nope. Ask Emma." She sped down the road, not bothering to follow the speed limit. According to her, 'she knew what she was doin''

Pursing my lips, I nodded. Emma DEFINITELY didn't do the homework.

I'd finish it in English. We NEVER did anything in English. Resulting in it being my best class.

"Is Izzy gonna be in t'day?"

I shrugged absent mindedly. I honestly didn't know.

"She was out yesterday." Lemme continued, glancing between me and the road.

I nodded along, though I knew she probably thought I knew something she didn't. I never know anything.

Lemme nodded, turning her full attention to the road. I loved her to death, but that girl was a little…odd sometimes.

Oh Lemme.

"Are we almost there?" I squinted through the windshield, barely being able to see infront of me because of the rain.

"I don't know. Would you sit back!" She panicked. I flopped back, pulling my seat belt on. It's not that I didn't trust her , it's just that- oh wait.

" I just wanna get there already." I whinned. She smirked at me, taking one hand off the wheel to push her black wth blue highlights hair out of her eyes.

Rolling my blue orbs, I sighed and gave her a desperate look. Her hazel eyes rolled back into her head and she turned back to the road ahead of her.

Oh come on. How long could a ride to school take? This was La Push for gods sake! Everything was in a ten minute walking distance.

"We're here." Lemme anounced proudly, parking her car with a loud screech.

"Wooohooo." I called boredly, clambering my way out of the car and dragging my bookbag behind me.

Lemme quickly latched her hand to me, intertwining our fingers. This girl had a serious hand holding problem. I remember freshman year when I hated to be touched, but I guess she kinda got me into the habbit of touching people.

Not like that.

Running to the front doors, we swipped our ID's at the sign in spot, and continued on to the lunch room, stripping off our wet jackets on the way.

Emma and Izzy sat in their usual spots at our little booth in the far corner of the lunch room. Me and Lemme joining them immediately.

Tired nods, and smiles were exchanged as we flopped down into our seats. The daily rutein.

"Anyone do the science homework by chance?" I questioned, watching as an exchange of grunts and 'I'll do it later's' filled the air.

Grunting myself, I pushed my schoolbag aside and watched as they all did various things. Lemme scribbling something in her leather notebook she carried with her, Emma resting her head in her folded arms, and Izzy sketching a little picture out in her sketchbook.

And me, left to occupy myself with…anything. Hm….

Before I could think of something probably-not-even-that-interesting-to-do, the fire alarm like bell rang, making us all groan and shift to get up.

It took us a minute to pack up our stuff, some of us taking longer then others (Lemme.)

We waited for each other, even though we were all headed to different classes and would eventually have to split up at the top of the stairs. Me going to my locker, then English, Lemme going to the other Emglish room, Emma heading off to Science, and Izzy going straight to Art.

Taking my seat in the front left corner, I leaned back against the wall, kicking my bag lazily under my chair and pulling open the text book to the page written on the board.

It seemed that first period always went ten times slower then the other classes, even if it was just a class where we sat and did nothing most of the time.

Eh, I wasn't complaining. It was all down hill from here.

The teacher sat behind her desk, probably thinking everyone was doing the work she wrote on the board. Psh, I'd just get it from that Nelson girl later.

Everyone held their breath as the door opened and someone came in. No one came late to Ms. Commer's class. Well…unless you had a death wish.

I think everyone kept that breath held as the man came in, signing the late sheet swiftly before continuing to the seat Paul Walker used to sit in. What was this?

With a second galce at the man with his head between his hands, I realized that he WAS Paul Walker.

I'd heard rumors of him joining some gang during his five week absence from school, but I never imagined he'd be this…changed.

He just sat there, oblivious to everyone's stares, opening his book, though I'd never seen him do any work in the past, and doubted he would start now. He tapped the ereaser end of his pencil against the desk rythmatically, not breaking the constant tempo.

Ms. Commer sat in her desk, not saying a word. I wondered if she was too buzy guawking, too afraid, or too stunned to do anything.

I grumbled some quiet words. Last time I was late to class, I had to sit outside in the cold hallway for the rest of the period. And then this guy comes in and all but CAUSES A SCENE and she just sits there.

Go figure.

I started doodling little things in between the little lines of my notebook, absentmindedly exchanging pencils when the one I was using broke.

Fifteen minutes to go, and STILL nothing to do.

I dug in my bag, taking out my ipod and sticking the earbud into one ear before resting my head back against the wall behind me.

You know what really sucked? When everyone you knew in this class had to sit on the otherside of the room, and the people next to you were constantly absent. Oh joy.

I tore the buds from my ears when the clock inched its way closer to the sound of the bell.

Three more minutes.

Shoving the little silver devise back in my bag, I stood and gathered my things, standing behind the crowd of people at the door, waiting for the bell to ring and everyone to flood out. It was a daily rutine, one that I was used to. Except this time I had to pee.

Why must my bladder be some uncontrolable?

"Hey Nelson." I nudged the girl who twisted her body towards me.

"Can I get your work later?"

She nodded, turning back to her conversation with what's her face that I rudely interrupted. Not that I minded much.

The bell rang, and I swear I almost peed my pants out of pure joy.

Yes. Yes. Yes.

"'Scuse me." I narrowed my eyes up at the new Paul. This guy looked nothing like the old Paul. Not that I knew him that well, or he was any less annoying before. But at least the old Paul didn't stand in the doorway, conversing with friends when a girls gotta pee.

What was the world coming to?

"What the fuck is your probl-" He paused mid sentence, turning to face me and starring down at me in an almost creepy way. Well this guy's got himself some starring problems, doesn't he? At least the old Paul had manners. This new one was just plain rude.

" I gotta pee man!" I tried again.

Usually I wasn' this pushy with things. Usually I just brushed things off. But when it came to this newfound giant, I was making exceptions.

"Sorry." His friend pulled him out of the way.

With a small, internal huff, I rushed past him and down the hall, knowing the bathroom was only a few classrooms away.

I relieved mysef quickly, hurrying on my way to Spanish class. If you thought Ms. Commer was crazy with lateness, the spanish teacher was a billion times worse.

This was one of the only classes me, Lemme, Emma, and Izzy had together. Meaning we all packed into our little group and huddled in the corner near the window.

I REALLY hate Tuesdays.


End file.
